


A Size Too Big Still Fits Just Fine

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [21]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Bulging, F/M, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Euryale and Asterios are about to do it for the first time, and despite his overwhelming size, Euryale finds herself enjoying it all the same.
Relationships: Asterios | Berserker/Euryale | Archer
Series: fate/kinktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 11





	A Size Too Big Still Fits Just Fine

When Euryale saw just how big Asterios really was, she had almost balked for a moment. His cock was enormous, easily half as big as her entire body, and thicker than she could possibly have imagined. The idea of fitting even a bit of it inside of her small body made her apprehensive, even if she was a Servant. Yet, when she looked up at Asterios to tell him that maybe they shouldn’t do it, and seeing how he seemed so nervous yet so eager to try this out, Euryale changed her mind quickly. She’d feel bad about letting him down like that, so she would push through it - who knew, maybe she would enjoy it after all?

As she laid back, she saw Asterios nervously placing the tip of his cock at her entrance, the head alone looking as if it would break her if it went into her. Maybe it would if she had been anyone else, she reflected, but she was both a Servant and a Goddess, so Euryale thought she should have been more than fine. As he slowly pushed in, spreading her lower lips apart, Euryale gritted her teeth, letting out a huff of air at just the amount that was being pushed into her.

As Asterios’ huge frame loomed above her, he slowly pushed it deeper and deeper inside of her, his face pensive as he looked at Euryale, as if he was trying to make sure that she was okay. It made her heart flutter a bit, just the way that he cared so much for her, not wanting to see her hurt because of him, being as gentle as he possibly could despite easily dwarfing her frame several times over.

As his cock went deeper and deeper inside of her, Euryale could see that her body was physically bulging simply because of the size of Asterios’ cock, a bump having formed around her crotch, her body being pushed out simply to fit it all inside of her. Of course, she knew if she had been anything less that it wouldn’t be possible, yet the seeing it still made her eyes widen for a moment, one hand moving away from holding onto Asterios’ arms to simply allow her fingers to trail over the bump, this physical reminder that something much too big for her tiny body was being forced inside of her. The idea of that made her head spin, but not in a bad way - it felt almost exhilarating that she was able to fit something so big inside of her.

“Is… it… okay?” Asterios halted for a moment, looking down at Euryale with concern in his eyes. Even now, he was afraid of breaking her, of even hurting her a little, even with this bulge in her body having been caused due to Asterios’ cock having been forced inside of her. Euryale paused, looking up at him, seeing how red his face was, how nervous he looked about all of this, how much his eyes seemed to shine with care.

It took a moment for Euryale to be able to respond. “Everything’s fine,” she smiled, doing her best to soothe Asterios’ concerns, “It’s alright. You’re not going to hurt me, Asterios. Just keep going.”

With a nod, Asterios did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
